


Sex on the Beach

by fanzel12



Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, But just a little, F/M, No Husband Beth, No Kids Brio, Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Beth spends her birthday week at a California resort where she meets Rio. They both find each other irresistible and one thing leads to another.





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty quickly and without the most thorough proofing so here's hoping it turned out well! Main note I have: they don't literally have sex on the beach...yet (maybe). Enjoy!

Beth couldn't remember the last time she had soaked in the sun like this. She'd have to remember to grovel at the feet of Ruby and Annie for splurging on such a magnificent birthday gift for her. She had never been to California before and definitely hadn't relaxed in the lap of luxury at an all inclusive resort like this.

This was what dreams were made of. Her first night in California, she just lounged around in her suite and ordered room service. Everything on the menu, from the food to the drinks to the desserts, sounded like something sent from Heaven.

On her second day in California, she shopped until she dropped...literally. She completely crashed when she returned to the resort after her spree. She was sure she would need to buy an extra suitcase just to store her new purchases for the plane ride back home.

When she woke up, it was dark out. Although the day definitely wasn't a waste, she didn't want to spend another night in her suite. So she changed into her swimsuit and headed down to the pool.

This was just what she needed. The sound of the pool's miniature waterfall, the blue lighting shining through the mostly still water, the fact that she was there all alone; every aspect was more calming and serene than the last. So calm that she felt herself dozing off a few times.

Until she heard a splash. Her eyes shot open and she watched the water until the person emerged. The area was dimly lit so she had to stare to get a good look and she hoped that the man didn't notice. But he must have because he looked right at her.

Beth quickly turned her head and looked off into the distance, knowing that it was very obvious that she realized she had just been caught ogling a stranger.

After a few seconds, she gazed back at him and caught him smirking before he turned his back towards her. She could see dark ink decorating his shoulder and the backs of his arms. Water glistened on his muscled back and the blue light illuminated his tan skin. Was she dreaming? Because this felt like a dream. Or rather, a fantasy.

He disappeared underneath the water once again and swam to the opposite end of the pool and back. He did that a few times and Beth caught herself sitting up further and further to watch him.

This time when he emerged from the water, he looked directly at her and she didn't turn away.

"Wanna join me?" he asked.

Frankly, she was taken aback. She gave a slight nod as she stood and stepped out of her sandals. She removed her sheer caftan, revealing the black and white one piece swimsuit she was wearing underneath. It was off the shoulder, but had thin straps that held her girls up because she'd never be crazy enough to go out with them unsupported.

She felt his eyes on her the entire walk to the pool and that made her nerves shoot through the non-existent roof. Why had he asked her to join him? Was she about to somehow make a fool of herself? Why was her heart racing? She exhaled and looked at him and was welcomed with the most charming smile she had ever seen.

Now that she could get a much better look, she realized how gorgeous the man was. She inched her way into the pool until the water hit just below her breasts.

"Alright, this is as far as I'm going." Beth said, smiling at the man and leaning her back against the side of the pool.

"Not a swimmer?" he asked her as he made his way closer to her.

"A nice doggy paddle is about all you'd get out of me." she joked.

He nodded and was now quite close to her.

"I'm Rio." he said, bringing his hand out of the water, prompting Beth to do the same.

"You're a very good swimmer, Rio. I'm Beth."

The grip of his handshake sent a shiver down her spine.

"Nice to meet you, Beth. So what are you doin' out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"Well, I came here all by myself. A birthday gift."

"From your husband?" Rio inquired, attempting and failing to see if there was a ring on her left hand.

She noticed and held her hand up with a huge grin on her face, making Rio laugh.

"No husband." she replied.

Before she could bring her hand back down, he softly took hold of it. She smiled until she realized what he was doing.

"Oh, no, no, no." she laughed as Rio eased her a little further into the pool.

"What is with you? You afraid of water?"

"When I was in high school, I went to the lake with my immature asshole boyfriend and his immature asshole friends. Long story short, I ended up underwater and panicking. I can't think of one time I've had an amazing time in water after that."

"No?" Rio asked, moving closer to Beth.

She answered by shaking her head.

Rio released her hand and moved his own underwater, letting it rest on her hip.

His face was now so close to hers that she felt like her eyes were crossing in attempt to focus on him. She scanned his face and noticed the tiny diamond stud nose ring. Before she could comment on how well it suited him, she felt his hand moved from her hip to the curve of her ass, giving it a squeeze.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

He softly pressed his lips to hers and she took him by surprise when she held his supple bottom lip in her mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds before letting it go.

It felt so perfect to her. She didn't realize how badly she needed to be complimented and kissed by a stranger, but it was setting fireworks off in her head. And between her legs.

Rio pressed his body against Beth's and brought his hands, dripping wet, up to cradle the sides of her face. He deepened their kiss and she couldn't suppress her moans any longer.

She felt his hands move down until his fingers were pulling at the straps of her swimsuit.

She disconnected their lips and looked at him. His smirk made her weak in the knees, his dark eyes looked as deep as an ocean and looking into them was driving her wild.

Beth slipped the thin black straps off of her shoulders and removed her arms from them, keeping eye contact with Rio until his eyes fell to her still covered breasts.

"Don't tease me, ma." he said after she had gone seconds without making another move.

She spotted his hand moving below the water, readjusting himself in his swim trunks.

"You okay?" she asked, returning his smirk.

"I'm just fuckin' dyin' to see more of you." he replied, arousal dripping from his voice.

She had never come so close to coming just from the sound of someone's voice until then. She couldn't torture him anymore; she hooked her thumbs into the top of her swimsuit, her breasts falling into their natural state once she pulled the swimsuit down.

He licked his lips and wasted no time closing the gap between them, taking both of her heavy breasts into his hands. He lowered his mouth to one breast, his tongue making circles around her pale pink areola and taking a peaked nipple into his warm mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back. He suckled at one nipple as his wet hand massaged the other.

Her moan faded into a soft groan when Rio lightly bit her hardened nipple. She gasped, the pain shooting to her core and turning into immense pleasure.

His warm lips kissed at her breasts before moving up her chest and across her collarbone. Before he could reach her lips, which was very much his intention, Beth lifted her head and opened her eyes so that she could watch him place kisses all over her.

"Shit." she whispered, quickly moving to pull her swimsuit back up to cover her breasts.

Rio was understandably confused. Until he looked at her face and followed her eyes. A group of four of five people were making their way towards the pool area, just a few feet away from the entrance.

He shielded her as she slipped the straps back on, both of them giggling once she had gotten herself together.

"Damn, I was hopin' to give you an amazin' time in water."

"Maybe some other time," she started, "I should get in, it's been a long day."

He only nodded, but she could see the disappointed look on his face as his eyes roamed down her body and back up to her face. She wished they would've been able to finish what they started right then and there.

She reached her hand out and let her fingers run down his chiseled stomach to the waist of his swim trunks. She dipped four fingers inside and pulled him towards her.

"Goodnight, Rio." she whispered into his ear before laying a soft kiss against the side of his neck.

She felt him watch her exit the pool and grab her things, but she didn't look back at him. And she didn't bother putting her caftan back on until she was out of his sight.

By the time she reached her suite, she couldn't strip quick enough. And while she felt mortified for doing so, she made very good use of the massage jets in the suite's tub all while thinking about Rio.

* * *

She slept in the next morning, still exhausted from the day before. She reserved lounge chairs and an umbrella on the beach and she couldn't wait to enjoy lunch and the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore.

She slipped on the swimsuit she bought during her shopping spree. It was a bright red one piece that had a deep V that dipped low, to just above her navel. She pulled at the strings to close the V up a little, but not too much, and let the strings hang. She carefully applied sunscreen before she covered herself with a sheer black waist wrap and stepped into her sandals. She threw on a pair of sunglasses and an oversized, floppy straw hat, then headed out the door.

A man from the resort escorted her to the beach, carrying her things, and she requested that they walk by the pool. While walking past, she tipped her sunglasses down and peered over them. She promised herself that if she saw Rio at the pool, then she'd be the one to ask him to join her. She was disappointed when she didn't see him.

She brushed the feeling of disappointment off and followed the man to the beach. He covered the two lounge chairs with towels and opened up the umbrella for shade.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, handing her a lunch and drink menu.

_Find Rio._

"No, thank you." she answered out loud with a polite smile.

While she was enjoying her appetizer and drink, people watching, she saw someone sit on her empty lounge chair out of the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me." she said defensively before she could even get a good look at the person.

She took her sunglasses off and moved the edge of her hat out of the way. There was that charming smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Rio asked, unzipping his wetsuit and slipping his arms out of it, swinging his legs around to completely face Beth.

She was sure she was wearing the silliest grin on the planet just by the way he looked at her.

"How are you?" she asked, finally greeting him.

"Hot."

She nodded and raised her eyebrows, making him laugh.

"You look real good." he said, unabashedly looking up and down her body.

"Thank you."

"What are we havin' for lunch?"

"Fried calamari." she answered, reaching towards the small table between their chairs and sliding the plate closer to him.

She laughed at the disgusted look on his face.

"Fuckin' squid? Nah, I'm good." he said, shaking his head and sliding the plate back towards her.

"It's really good," she countered, popping a bite into her mouth, "See? Try it."

"I'm not eatin' that."

"Please, I think you'll really like it. This is the best calamari I've ever had."

He shook his head like a petulant child and it took everything in her to not burst out laughing.

"Just try a little piece. Here."

She picked up the smallest piece on the plate and held it out to him.

He leaned over a little, still looking at it skeptically. She moved her hand closer and when he took the food into his mouth, his lips grazed her fingers.

Just that small bit of contact turned her on.

Her eyes scanned Rio's face as he chewed the calamari.

"Good?" she asked, grinning.

He finally swallowed and exhaled before he answered.

"Fuck no." he answered, his face all twisted up.

She couldn't hold her laughter in. She laughed so hard that her stomach was starting to cramp. He stuck his tongue out and shook his head and she wondered how that would feel against her...

"Any squid in his drink?" he asked, pointing to her cocktail.

"No. Have at it." she offered through her laughter that had calmed down a little thanks to her arousal.

He moved her straw out of the way and drank a few huge gulps of the iced beverage.

"You're very dramatic."

"And you owe me." he said, placing the cup back on the table.

"It was worth a try, right?"

"Worth that smile on your face, yeah."

She bit her lip and looked away towards the water.

"So what are we havin' for dinner? I hope it's better than this."

"I was thinking about room service."

"Sounds good to me."

She looked at him because surely he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. But the grin on his face let her know otherwise.

"What?" she asked, just for clarification.

"If I show up to your suite with my robe on and ready to party, you gon' call security?"

"No." she answered simply and honestly, giggling at the thought of him doing such a thing.

When Beth had finally caught Rio in a moment not looking in her direction, her eyes roamed over his body. His skin looked like it would taste sweet and it made her imagine running her tongue down his body. Her eyes followed her imagination across his chest, then down his taut stomach. His wetsuit was like a second skin, giving her a magnificent view of the print of his cock.

She felt like she had been staring at it for ages, every thought imaginable running through her mind. Him rubbing it across her lips before putting it in her mouth, her riding it, him unleashing its load while inside of her.

By the time she shook herself out of this self-induced dick daze and looked back up at him, he was watching her with a smile on his face.

"Oh God." she whispered, feeling the blush come over her face and across her chest.

"It's cool, ma. But this suit's gettin' hella uncomfortable the more I look at you."

She knows she should still feel embarrassed but for some reason, she doesn't. She is beyond attracted to this man and the way he lets her know he's attracted to her as well arouses her. She stopped hiding her glances and glares then.

"I gotta admit," Rio started, "I ain't too mad at these."

He picked up a calamari bite and popped it into his mouth, attempting to chew without laughing at Beth's shocked expression.

"I knew it! I told you it was good!"

"Yeah, yeah. They ain't all that." he said, grabbing another one.

"Are you kidding me?!" she laughed.

Before they left the beach that afternoon, they ended up ordering more fried calamari bites to share over laughs and glances.

* * *

That evening, as the sun was beginning to set, Beth was sitting on her balcony enjoying a glass of red wine when she heard a knock on her door. Glass still in hand, she walked through her suite and opened the door.

She was greeted with the sight of Rio, standing there making a fluffy white robe look like the coolest thing in the world.

"Party started without me? And you stole my outfit idea!"

"Get in here." Beth replied, smiling ear to ear.

She poured Rio a glass of wine and he joined her on the balcony. They settled into the large, round chaise lounge and the breathtaking sunset lent itself to the romance of it all. By the time she finished her second glass of wine, Beth felt herself becoming warm, but she didn't let that stop her from tangling her legs up with Rio's.

"You are one gorgeous man, you know?" she whispered.

"I don't know about gorgeous, but between you and this sunset, I know I'm lucky."

He leaned closer to her, placing his lips on her neck. For a few seconds, he just softly rubbed back and forth, then he took his tongue and licked up her neck to her earlobe. He took it into his mouth and felt her shiver. He laid kisses across her cheek and then the softest, slowest of all on her waiting lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed, waiting for more. He kissed her wine stained lips once more before kissing his way back to her ear.

"Can I taste you?" he whispered.

His words, the way his breath ghosted over her skin, his sultry voice. It all went straight to her core, making her squirm.

All she could muster up was a breathy "yes" and that was all he needed.

He moved back to her mouth, kissing her in a way that wasn't soft or slow in the least. She leaned back and he was practically on top of her now. She felt his thigh move between her legs and she took advantage. She moved her hips back and forth, friction delighting her but not as well as she'd hoped.

Rio slightly opened her robe, uncovering her and offering his bare thigh to her. Thankful for the wonderful difference that skin on skin contact made, Beth moaned into his mouth. She was seconds away from outright humping his thigh when he finally descended.

He licked and kissed her inner thighs before diving tongue first into her pussy.

"Oh!"

He took no time expertly acquainting his lips and tongue with her cunt. He circled her clit with his tongue before lightly sucking it into his mouth. Her hand flew to the back of his head when his teeth grazed the aroused nub. Her nails alternated between scratching at the skin of his neck and his scalp, illiciting more than a few pleasurable groans from him.

"Baby, the taste of you got me so fuckin' hard." he said, looking up at her.

She didn't let him enjoy that heavenly sight too long before she pushed at the back of his head until his mouth was reconnected to her. She wished more than anything that this could last forever, but she felt herself about to come. But Rio slowed down and the sensation teetered. He pulled her down a little; had there not been pillows behind her, she'd be flat on her back.

He rubbed circles around her clit with his thumb as his tongue roamed downward. He licked and probed at her wet entrance, causing a whole new sound to erupt from her. But that wasn't the last stop on his journey so he continued down until he reached her puckered hole. He slowly massaged her asshole with his tongue, wet with her arousal and his saliva, and he heard her inhale the biggest breath.

He dipped his thumb into her slick entrance before beginning to circle her clit again and she exhaled a delicious moan.

"That feels so good." was the only thing she could think to say because she had never felt pleasure in this way before.

"Oh, that feels..." she moaned as he dipped his thumb inside of her once more, using her essence as lubrication to quickly stroke her clit.

His thumb and his tongue both working tirelessly to please her brought on a quaking orgasm. Her back arched as he slowed his thumb down and licked her leaking pussy. She felt like he was about to go straight into a round two of devouring her, but she was still shaking.

"Come here." she told him, placing her hands on the sides of his face as he came up.

His glistening mouth looked appetizing to her.

"How many women do you meet and do that to?" she asked.

"None, I swear to you. It's just somethin' about you."

She moaned at the taste when she finally got his bottom lip, slick with her cum, into her mouth. This kiss was enough to make her come again.

He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his erection.

"You weren't lying." she whispered against his lips.

He let out a breathy chuckle.

"When I got in from the pool last night, I couldn't stop thinkin' about how good it felt to have your titties in my mouth. I can only imagine how wild your pussy is gonna drive me."

She figured this man could talk the panties off of a nun and she was far from a nun. She had been thinking about his cock since she got a preview at the beach earlier. She maneuvered them in a way that put him in the lounge while she straddled his lap.

She untied his robe and opened it up, willing her jaw to not drop to the ground once she got a view of his fully nude body. She licked her lips absentmindedly, thinking about how she wanted him in her mouth. She wanted to taste every inch of his caramel skin.

Beth untied and opened up her own robe and took notice of the way he looked at her body. Like he hadn't enjoyed her tits the night before or her pussy just minutes ago. He looked at her like she was still brand new to him.

She took his cock, hard and warm, into her hand and gave it a few strokes before she lifted her hips and rubbed the tip of his dick against her dripping wet entrance. They simultaneously moaned while they looked at one another. She lowered her body and took him inside of her, still making eye contact with him.

"Come here." he said, licking his lips after repeating her words back to her.

She leaned down and began kissing him as she moved up her hips back and forth.

He moaned into their kiss, moving his hips in rhythm with hers, and slid his hand into her hair. Softly yanking her head back, their lips parted and Beth moaned as Rio's tongue landed on her neck.

"Every part of you taste so good," he moaned, "And feel so fuckin' good."

His cock deep inside of her, his fingers softly pulled at her hair, the way he moaned his satisfaction; everything about the moment quickly got her closer and closer to her orgasm.

She slowed her hips, but he didn't.

"Rio, I wanna make you come."

"Not before you come on my dick, mama." he replied, his mouth now moved down her chest.

She sat up enough so that he could enjoy her breasts, her hips getting back into rhythm. His tongue licking at her nipple spurred her on.

He took her hardened nipple between his teeth and lightly bit, making her groan.

"Rio. Oh, Rio." she moaned, her hand gripped his jaw and brought his face closer to hers.

She leaned down and licked into his open, moaning mouth as he continued to pound up into her.

No one had ever rocked her to her core, made her want to do any and everything to them and vice versa, like this.

Rio sucked on the two fingers Beth had just placed in his mouth, they were soaked in his saliva when she removed them. She used the lubricated fingers to pleasure her clit.

"Fuck, baby, come on my dick. Come on me." he told her, gripping the back of her neck and speeding his hips up as she rode him.

She tried to keep quiet when her orgasm hit, but she couldn't. She let out a moan that was almost a scream as her pussy tightened around Rio's cock.

It took her a few seconds to come down from her high enough to begin rocking her hips again. She was still sensitive, but she wanted Rio to experience what she had just experienced.

"What can I do to make you come?" she whispered against his mouth as she kissed him.

He took her hand and placed it on the front of his neck. She was worried about trying it for a beat, but squeezed where she felt confident she was supposed to squeeze.

"That. And keep talkin'."

"That night in the pool felt so good that I thought about letting you fingerfuck me in front of those people who interrupted."

Rio groaned and she tightened her hand's squeeze.

"I just wanted you inside of me in any way, fucking me in any way. Then when I saw you at the beach today, I knew I had to have your cock in me. I thought about you...I thought about you fucking me from behind, coming inside of me."

"Ah shit, ma," he moaned, "Harder."

"I want you to come inside my pussy. Then go down on me again." she told him, squeezing his throat a little harder.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" he screamed as her pussy squeezed his load out of his dick.

"Shh." she whispered against his lips before kissing him and releasing her hold on his throat.

He placed his hands on her hips, which had slowed but were still moving.

"You feel so good, I'm glad you didn't make me pull out."

"I thought about it, but you felt so good inside of me that I didn't want you to." she told him, laying her upper body down on his.

"So good that you gonna fall asleep with me in you?" Rio asked, laughing.

"Maybe. Thank you for tonight." she said, kissing his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"We got the rest of the week, right? Matter of fact, tonight ain't over yet. Come on, let's go get in bed."

He slipped his hands under Beth's robe and gripped her ass as she slipped him out of her.

The rest of the night was nothing short of amazing and she looked forward to the rest of their week together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
